prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell in a Cell 2013
Hell in a Cell 2013 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE that took place on October 27, 2013. It was held at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It was the fifth annual Hell in a Cell event. Background Hell in a Cell featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud heading into Hell in a Cell is between Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton over the vacant WWE Championship. After defeating John Cena to win the WWE title at SummerSlam in August, Bryan was betrayed by the special referee of that match, Triple H, which allowed Orton to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract and win the championship. In their rematch at Night of Champions in September, Bryan defeated Orton to win back the title, albeit with the referee Scott Armstrong deciding the pinfall with a very fast count. This controversial ending to the match resulted in Armstrong's (kayfabe) firing and Bryan being stripped from the WWE Championship by Triple H the next night on Raw. Bryan and Orton's next scheduled encounter for the now-vacant title on pay-per-view at Battleground on October 6 ended in a no contest after Big Show interfered and attacked both wrestlers and the referees, including a returning Scott Armstrong. With still no WWE Champion yet, on the October 7 edition of Raw, general manager Brad Maddox announced that Bryan and Orton will again compete against each other for the vacant WWE title at the Hell in a Cell event, this time in a Hell in a Cell match and with a special referee for the audience to choose from amongst WWE Hall of Famers Booker T, Bob Backlund and Shawn Michaels; Michaels won the vote. After defeating Rob Van Dam in a Hardcore Rules match at Battleground to retain the World Heavyweight Championship, Alberto Del Rio tried to coerce SmackDown general manager Vickie Guerrero on the October 7 edition of Raw to formally announce him as the "face of the WWE", making his case saying he was the only World Champion in the company at the moment (the WWE Championship being vacant) and without any new challenger in sight. Later in the evening, during his match with his formal personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, Vickie announced that Del Rio will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against a returning John Cena, who has been out of action since SummerSlam due to an elbow injury, at Hell in a Cell. Another major feud playing out in the WWE pits CM Punk against Paul Heyman and his wrestler clients, whom he dubs "Paul Heyman guys". At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view in July, while still posing as his supporter, Heyman betrayed Punk and cost him the Money in the Bank ladder match for a future WWE Championship match. This started a rivalry that soon brought Heyman's client, Brock Lesnar, into the fray, leading to a No Disqualification match between Lesnar and Punk at SummerSlam, which the former won with Heyman's help. At Night of Champions the next month, in a 2-on-1 handicap elimination No Disqualification match, Punk eliminated Curtis Axel (another Heyman client), before beating down Heyman himself. However, Ryback interfered in the match and put Punk through a table, allowing Heyman to pin him and win the match. As the newest "Paul Heyman guy", Ryback faced Punk at Battleground, but lost the match, when Punk pinned him after hitting a low blow behind the referee's back. This loss irked both Heyman and Ryback, and it was officially announced on WWE.com on October 9, that Punk will face off against Ryback in a rematch at Hell in a Cell. On the October 14th episode of Raw, Heyman attempted to convince Maddox to turn the encounter into a 2-on-1 handicap match, with Axel teaming with Ryback. Instead, Maddox set up a "beat the clock" contest in two matches featuring Punk and Ryback individually, with the wrestler to win his match in shorter time than the other to pick the stipulation for their match at Hell in a Cell. Though Ryback defeated R-Truth in a time of 5:44, Punk defeated Axel with 11 seconds to spare, thus "beating the clock". As result of this victory, Punk himself added Heyman to the match as Ryback's partner, additionally making it a Hell in a Cell match, at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. At Night of Champions, AJ Lee defeated Brie Bella, Natalya and Naomi to retain her WWE Divas Championship when she made Natalya submit. At WWE Battleground, Brie Bella received a rematch against AJ Lee, but lost when Tamina Snuka attacked Brie's sister Nikki, causing a distraction for AJ to win the match. On the October 18 episode of SmackDown, Brie defeated AJ in a non-title match. The following week, on the October 21 episode of Raw, Brie pinned Lee during a tag team match and earned another opportunity for the Divas Championship. On the October 14th edition of Raw, Cody Rhodes and Goldust defeated Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. The next week, Rollins and Reigns fought The Usos (the previous number one contenders) for sole contendership, which ended in a no contest due to Rhodes and Goldust (who was on commentary during this match) attacking a taunting Dean Ambrose. All three teams were inserted, making it a triple threat match, by Triple H. Another match confirmed for the event features Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando) taking on The Real Americans (Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro). On the October 21 edition of Raw, Big E. Langston pinned Curtis Axel in a tag team match. Langston was then granted a shot at Axel's WWE Intercontinental Championship on the Hell in a Cell Kickoff. On October 27, the match was cancelled due to Axel suffering a hip injury. A replacement Kickoff match was announced the same day: Kofi Kingston against Mr. Money in the Bank, Damien Sandow. Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Damien Sandow defeated Kofi Kingston (6:57) *Cody Rhodes & Goldust © defeated Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins & The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) in a Triple Threat Tag team match to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship *Fandango & Summer Rae defeated The Great Khali & Natalya (w/ Hornswoggle) (4:48) *Big E. Langston defeated Dean Ambrose © by Count Out in a WWE United States Championship Match (8:43) *CM Punk defeated Ryback & Paul Heyman in a Handicap Hell in a Cell match (13:50) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) (5:30) *John Cena defeated Alberto Del Rio © to win the World Heavyweight Championship (15:05) *AJ Lee (w/ Tamina Snuka) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) to retain the WWE Diva's Championship (5:35) *Randy Orton defeated Daniel Bryan to win the vacant WWE Championship in a Hell in a Cell match (with Shawn Michaels as Special Guest Referee). (22:17) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Hell in a Cell DVD release * Hell in a Cell 2013 on DVD External links * Hell in a Cell 2013 Official website * Hell in a Cell 2013 Pre-show at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2013 at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2013 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:Events with Hell in a Cell matches Category:Hell in a Cell PPV Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2013 pay-per-view events